Clivet/Dialogue
clivet Before starting the quest *'Player:' hello there *'clivet:' what do you want traveller *'Player:' just passing by *'clivet:' you have no business here *'clivet:' leave...now After starting the quest *'Player:' do you know the carnilleans? *'clivet:' i'll mind my business you mind yours *'Player:' look i know you're hiding something *'Player:' i've heard there's a cult hideout down here *'clivet:' if you know what's best for you you'll leave now *'Player:' i have my orders *'clivet:' so that two faced cold hearted snob has got to you too has he? *'Player:' ceril carnillean is a decent man *'clivet:' there's a lot more than meets the eye to the carnilleans *'clivet:' and none of it's decent **What do you mean? ***'Player:' what do you mean? ***'clivet:' the carnillean family house does not belong to them ***'clivet:' it's original owner was lord hazeel ***'clivet:' hazeel was one of the mahjarrat followers of zamorak ***'clivet:' The carnilleans harassed hazeel and his family for decades ***'clivet:' then one night they stormed hazeel's home ***'clivet:' one by one they tortured and then butchered him and his family ***'clivet:' the next day the carnillean forefathers moved into the property ***'clivet:' they've lived there on hazeel's wealth ever since ***'Player:' ardounge history and pollitics are not my concern ***'Player:' i've been asked to do a job and i plan to carry it through ***'clivet:' well now i'm asking you to do a job ***'clivet:' hazeel is going to return my friend ***'clivet:' those who aid his journey will gain rewards ***'clivet:' help us avenge hazeel's spirit so he may return ****You're crazy, i'd never help you *****'Player:'You're crazy, i'd never help you *****'clivet:' then you're a fool *****'clivet:' go back to your adventures traveller *****''(the man jumps onto a small raft)'' *****''(and pushes off down the sewer system)'' *****''(you hear him call out)'' *****'clivet:'you'll never find us... ****So what would i have to do? *****'Player:' so what would i have to do? *****'clivet:' first you must prove your loyalty to the cause *****'clivet:' you must kill one of the carnillean family members *****'clivet:' then we will know who's side you're really on *****'clivet:' so will you do it? ******No i won't do it *******'Player:' no i won't do it *******'clivet:' then you're a fool *******'clivet:' go back to your adventures traveller *******''(clivet boards the raft and pushes of down the sewer system'') *******''(you hear him call out)'' *******'clivet:'you'll never find us... ******Ok i'll do it *******'Player:' ok, i'll do it *******'clivet:' good, few see through the carnillean lies *******'clivet:' but i guessed you were of stronger character *******'clivet:' here take this poison, pour it into one of their meals *******'clivet:' once the deed is done return here **I've heard enough of your rubbish ***'Player:' I've heard enough of your rubbish ***'clivet:' then leave, fool After saying you've heard enough of his rubbish *'Player:' hello *'clivet:' so you've returned" *'clivet:' now do you want to know the truth about the carnilleans? **What do you mean? ***above tree **I've heard enough of your rubbish ***above tree After player has joined the 'good' side Not having found Alomone *'Player:' hello there *'clivet:' oh not you again *'Player:' where is the cult hideout? *'clivet:' you're a fool if you think you'll ever find it *'clivet:' soon hazeel will return and you'll be punished After killing Alomone *'Player:' hello *'clivet:' You again! I warned you to keep away *'clivet:' hazeel will punish you for your interference After accusing the Butler *'Player:' hello again *'clivet:' You again! I warned you to keep away *'clivet:' hazeel will punish you for your interference After the quest *'Player:' hello *'clivet:' You again! I warned you to keep away *'clivet:' bother someone else *'clivet:' go find some goblins to hack up After player has joined the 'evil' side *'Player:' hello there *'clivet:' traveller you have a mission *'clivet:' go to the carnillean house and poison their meal After using poison on the range *'Player:' hello *'Player:' I poured the poison into the carnillean's meal as requested *'clivet:' yes we have people on the inside who informed me of your deed *'clivet:' hazeel will reward you for your loyalty *'Player:' ok, so what's next? *'clivet:' first you must wear the sign of hazeel *''(clivet hands you a small metal amulet)'' *'clivet:' the amulet is proof to other cult members that you're one of us *'clivet:' it is also the key to finding the cult hideout *'Player:' in what way? *'clivet:' the flow of the sewer's are controlled by 5 sewer valves above *'clivet:' turn them correctly and the sewer will carry you to the hideout *'clivet:' the sign of hazeel is your guide - you must begin at the tail *'clivet:' The cult leader alomone shall be expecting you After talking to Alomone *'Player:' hello *'clivet:' hello traveller *'clivet:' all we need now is the sacred script of hazeel *'clivet:' once we have that Hazeel can return After finding the Script of Hazeel *'Player:' hello again *'clivet:' have you managed to find the script of hazeel? *'Player:' yes, i found it in the house *'clivet:' amazing, the last piece *'clivet:' now the time has come to change history and avenge lord hazeel *'clivet:' take the script to alomone as quick as you can After completing the quest *'Player:' hello *'clivet:' It's good to see you again *'clivet:' i am patiently waiting for for hazeel to call upon me Category:The Hazeel Cult Category:Incomplete Dialogue Category:Quest dialogues